Every Time We Touch
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: [Gift for Bad Alice] There was always a reason Bella fell for Edward's lies in New Moon. Set in the holidays before New Moon, songfic, explains that. Rated T to be safe.


**This is for Hunny69, my real life Alice Cullen. Because I haven't written her anything yet. So, I hope she likes it, and she'd better review! Bella's POV, as you'll pick up. This is set in the holidays before New Moon, so I'm going to let you see a bit of Bella's self doubts, my reasoning for why she believed Edward so quickly.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. If I did own Twilight, New Moon and Edward Cullen, I'd know what happens in Eclipse. And I'd have a hot vampire boyfriend. I also don't own this song, Every Time We Touch by Cascada, though I do love it, and sing it constantly.**

_I still hear your voice,_

_When you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

I looked at the bronze haired angel before me, his skin glittering in the sun. Reaching out towards him, I almost hesitated. Surely I wouldn't touch anything solid, I still feared Edward Cullen was a fantasy, an apparition conjured up by my wildest dreams. No one could be so perfect, inside and out. I continued to move my trembling hand, knowing I'd break in two if he wasn't real, or if he left. If he weren't real, I'd die. If he left, I'd die.

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side._

He moved quickly, his arms encircling me before I could touch his cold skin. His lips trailed a line of kisses across my cheeks, down my jaw, and finally, on my lips. I clawed at the grass, trying to refuse the urge to wrap my arms around him, pull him to me. Suddenly he stopped, releasing his hold on my lips, and the only sound I could hear was my own breathing. My body was trembling with the avid beating of my frenzied heart. He smirked, and laid his head on my chest. Listening to the beat of my heart.

_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And ever time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my beat slow?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

I blushed, but audaciously raised my hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes as I caressed his cheek, and my heart quickened when he laughed. Suddenly fearful, I pulled my hand away, only to have him claim it in his own.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. Reading my expression, he shook his head. "Oh no, Bella. I wasn't laughing at you. Do you remember our first meeting here? We were doing exactly this."

I smiled, and he lay down. He rested his head on my lap, and I gazed down upon the image of perfection, wondering how such an angel wanted me, and thanking God that I had been sent such an angel.

_You arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry,_

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall._

I let my memories fill my head, seeing images of the past year. Seeing the Cullens on the first day of school, Edward first talking to me, Edward saving my life, him saving me in Port Angeles, meeting Alice, our first trip to the meadow, meeting his family, playing baseball…then came the bad ones. Being hunted, getting separated from Edward, waiting in the hotel room, writing the letter, escaping from Jasper…the ballet studio…

"Bella?" Edward was sitting up, his face filled with horror and dismay. I felt the tears on my cheeks, trailing down. His hand gently stroked them from my face, and I buried my face in his shoulder. "What's wrong, Bella?" I managed to murmur my answer, and his arms only tightened, my wall of protection sealed.

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side._

I rested in his arms until twilight, wondering if anyone in the world could be so blessed. To have such a being love them, to be able to spend every moment with them…what had I done to deserve such a thing? Edward always told me I didn't see myself clearly, but I doubted he saw me correctly. My worst fear was that he would leave me, see me for what I really was. And I'd never be able to convince him otherwise. I'd never allow myself to. He deserved better, and I would never stand in his way.

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_And ever time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my beat slow?_

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life._

I lay down in bed, feeling Edward's body beside me. I rolled over to gaze into his tawny eyes, glinting even in the darkest of nights. It was a new moon.

"Edward?" I whispered his name, smiling. "Be very prepared." I gently rested my arm on him, pulling my body right against his. Knowing what I wanted, able to hear my heart, he placed an arm around my shoulders and allowed me to rest my head comfortably on his chest. I sighed, yawning. "Pray Charlie doesn't come in." They were the last words I said consciously.

My dreams were plagued with Edward, and I had no doubt I'd find out what else I said. Albeit unconsciously. I vaguely hoped my heart wouldn't register Edward's touch when I was asleep. Or my heart would awaken me.

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side._

**Well? What do you think? My oneshots/songfics generally get good reactions, so I hope this is no exception. If you like it, though, check out my profile. If you haven't read them, I have heaps of Twilight oneshots/songfics, and they have all gotten a few reviews. All have been favourited at least once. **

**Please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen (or whichever Cullen you like. Personally I'm in love with Edward, but I have a friend who really likes Emmett, a reviewer who really likes Jasper, and another friend who said if they were older, they'd like Carlisle.)! And let me know if I write people I've killed off back into the plot. Two strikes now! I don't want to strike out!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
